This invention relates in general to label dispensing and, more particularly, to machines which are manually operable for facilitating the removal of adhesive coated labels from the supporting web-forming material and from discrete sheets.
Heretofore, in the field of label dispensing wherein labels are to be withdrawn from a backing member, efforts have been directed to developing machines which are motor driven and which encompass control switches operable by contact with the parting label for effecting interruption of operation of the related motor and with resumption of operation upon withdrawal of the freed label. Exemplary of devices of this character is that shown in the patent to J. A. West et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,589, as well as that to Oglander et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941, 278. Other efforts utilizing a control key for brining about the desired interrupted action of the associated motor are of the type set forth in Severance U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,933 and Oglander et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,906. Additional dispenser embodiments are shown in the Petterson U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,598 and the Sohn U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,895 both of which also incorporate motors and associated control switches, together with requisite circuitry.
Thus, to the present time, dispensing of labels from webs or the like has been effected by motor operated machines which manifestly are relatively costly in production and which during operation necessitate close supervision so that in the event of any breakdown or malfunction repair efforts must be promptly undertaken to limit the down-time to whatever extent feasible.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a label dispensing machine for use with adhesive coated labels carried upon webs and backing sheets, which efficiently and reliably operate to part the labels from such backing, but which machine is devoid of the usual electric motor and the associated circuitry and control switches, with there being manually operble means for causing travel of the backing material through the machine.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manually operated label dispensing machine which may, manifestly, be operated at a speed determined entirely by the operator so that if more rapid production is desired the operator need merely apply greater torque and if a lesser rate of production is adequate, the operator may commensurately decrease the physical efforts exercised.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a label dispensing machine of character stated which manifestly is comprised of a paucity of sturdy components which reliably coact to provide the intended action with a consistency and a relative proof against breakdown not hitherto attainable in machines for like purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character state which constitutes an independent unitary construction which may be used at any location convenient for the user or as may be dictated for facilitating the operation at hand without concern as to the location of a source of electrical power or the like.
It is a furthe object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which is adapted for use with discrete, single-page backing sheets having limited selvedge.
Label dispensing machines of the present invention are readily transportable; do not need the supervision of skilled personnel and may be easily operated by untutored individuals; may be manufactured most inexpensively, being amenable to high volume production; and are extremely reliable in usage.